El Hada madrina
by animebot02
Summary: La mejor noche de la vida de Sakura Haruno esta arruinada, su vestido se rompió, su pareja de Baile de graduación le cancela y sus padres están en otro lado por trabajo, cuando todo parece perdido, un Hada llega al rescate.


**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

-¿Cómo que tienes que quedarte en la oficina hasta tarde? Mamá, no lo entiendes. ¡Esto es una emergencia!  
Sakura recorría el salón de un lado a otro con el teléfono inalámbrico pegado a su oreja y una mueca de enfado en su bello rostro, impecablemente maquillado. Su cabello rosa estaba recogido en un elegante moño, nada acorde con el top de tirantes y los vaqueros desgastados que llevaba puestos.  
-Lo siento, cielo –respondió la señora Haruno, al otro lado de la línea, intentando sonar asertiva-. Pero ya sabes que tu padre y yo estamos muy ocupados esta semana con el tema de la fusión y tenemos que asistir a muchas cenas de negocios. Es una reunión muy importante.  
-¡Lo mío sí que es importante, mamá! ¡Esta noche es el baile de graduación y mi vestido está roto! ¿Has oído? ¡ROTO!- Exclamó exaltada la joven perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.  
-Ya te oí la primera vez, Sakura. Pero te repito que tu padre y yo estamos muy ocupados esta noche. ¿Por qué no tomas dinero del cajón del escritorio de tu padre y sales a comprar otro vestido? La dependienta de la tienda era muy simpática, seguro que te hace un descuento de última hora ¿Te parece bien, cielo?  
La joven colgó el teléfono sin dignarse a responder. Estaba tan cabreada que a punto estuvo de tirarse sobre el sofá y ahogar un grito apretando la cara contra los cojines, pero se acordó del peinado y el maquillaje y se contuvo. ¿Cómo podía pasarle esto precisamente a ella? ¡A SAKURA HARUNO!  
Ella era sin duda la chica más adinerada y popular del Instituto de Konoha, además de la capitana indiscutible del equipo de animadoras y novia del quaterback Sasuke Uchiha , el chico más guapo del instituto y probablemente también de la ciudad. A sus dieciocho recién cumplidos, el baile de graduación representaba la culminación de una adolescencia perfecta. Se suponía que era la noche en que pasaría a la historia del instituto como la Reina de la Graduación; la noche en que todas las chicas se morirían de envidia deseando estar en su pellejo (y los chicos deseando estar en su cama). ¡Pero todos sus sueños se irían al traste por culpa de ese maldito vestido!  
Sakura levantó la cabeza y miró aquel desastre que colgaba de una percha en mitad del pasillo. Aquel estúpido vestido de color azul claro, con un escote perfecto y un corte exquisito. La primera vez que lo vio en la tienda se volvió loca de alegría porque era el vestido soñado para una Reina de Graduación: ostentoso pero no escandaloso, iba a juego con su pelo y se ceñía a su impresionante figura como si hubiese sido diseñado exclusivamente para ella. Pero ahora no sentía más que odio hacia ese puto vestido.  
¿Cómo era posible que se le deshicieran las costuras? Ni siquiera estaba realmente roto ¡Era como si el maldito hilo se hubiese desintegrado! Estaba segura de que el vestido estaba perfectamente bien cuando salió para la peluquería. Pero nada más al volver se lo encontró así... ¡Hecho un desastre! En menos de una hora, Sasuke pasaría a recogerla en una limusina alquilada y no había tiempo de salir a buscar otro vestido. ¡Y encima sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados como para venir a solucionar su crisis!  
-¡Esto ya no puede ir a peor! –gritó, maldiciendo su suerte.  
Casi de inmediato, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Era el Uchiha.  
-¿Cariño? –dijo la joven, agarrando el teléfono con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡No te imaginas lo que acaba de pasar! ¡Es horrible!  
Lo único que se oía al otro lado de la línea era una risita nasal, intercalada con sonidos de besos. Por fin, Sakura oyó la voz de su novio.  
-¿Nena? –dijo Sasuke, evidentemente nervioso-. ¿Podemos hablar?  
-¿Qué ruidos son esos, Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura, secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo y frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Estás con alguien?  
-Eh... bueno... Verás, nena. Esto es más complicado de lo que me esperaba. ¿Te acuerdas de Karin, la chica de la clase de Química?  
¡Claro que se acordaba!

Karin Uzumaki era la antítesis de Sakura. La chica más insociable pese a ser de las más atractivas del instituto. Una nerd que además era hermosa y que seguro por mérito propio iría a la universidad.  
-Pues... eh... Creo que voy a ir a al baile con ella. ¿Te parece bien? No es nada personal, Sakura. Pero es que me he dado cuenta de que Karin tiene cosas... eh... que tú no tienes. ¿Todo bien, nena?  
La ojijade se había quedado con la boca abierta, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír. Su novio la estaba dejando por teléfono... la noche del baile de graduación... ¡para irse con una nerd cuatrojos !  
-Cariño... ¡Si esto es una broma no tiene ni puta gracia! ¿¡Me oyes!?  
-Lo siento, nena. ¡No te lo tomes así! Te puedo pasar con Karin si quieres. Está aquí conmigo.  
-¡No quiero hablar con esa zorra! ¡Lo que quiero saber es cuándo mi novio se volvió loco de atar! ¿Me quieres decir con quién voy ahora al baile?  
-Bueno, Karin dice que su primo Naruto podría estar interesado. Y es tu vecino de enfrente, ¿no?  
-Al baile... ¿con Naruto Uzumaki? ¿El rey Friki-Nerd del insti?  
-¡Sí! –exclamaron Sasuke y Karin al unísono, soltando una risa.  
La pelirrosa no dijo una palabra más. Se levantó del sofá, colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo trizas un gran espejo que decoraba la pared del salón. Acto seguido agarró su vestido deshecho y corrió escaleras arriba, entrando en su habitación y cerrando de un portazo. Ya no le importaba despeinarse ni estropear su maquillaje. No tenía pareja. No tenía vestido. ¡La noche más importante de su vida se había ido oficialmente a la mierda!  
La joven arrojó el vestido a una esquina de la habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada y sollozando. No sólo estaba triste. ¡Estaba enfadada! Enfada con sus padres por no estar ahí para ayudarla. Enfada con la tienda por haberle vendido un vestido defectuoso. Enfadada con su ex novio por haberle destrozado la vida. ¡Y enfadada con ese cabroncete pervertido de Naruto Uzumaki por el mero hecho de existir y por tener una prima tan hija de puta!  
-¡Es como si el universo se hubiese vuelto en contra mía! –gritó, pataleando sobre la cama-. ¿De verdad merezco esto?  
-Por supuesto que no, niña preciosa –dijo una voz femenina.  
Sorprendida, volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con algo inesperado. En medio de su habitación, envuelta en un halo resplandeciente, había una joven ojiperla de cabello azulado obscuro y corto, con piel marmolea , contemplándola con el gesto más dulce que había visto en su vida. Por su aspecto, la joven debía de tener más o menos su edad, llevaba el pelo decorado con una diadema roja, a juego con la resplandeciente túnica de seda larga que abrazaba sus generosas caderas y revelaba parte de sus pechos con un escote poco pudoroso. Aquella chica brillaba con luz propia.  
-¿Qui... quién es usted? –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Sakura, obnubilada por la puesta en escena.  
La joven la miraba con ojos entrecerrados, dedicándole la más tranquilizadora de las sonrisas. La porrista tendría que haberse sentido asustada al encontrarse con una extraña en casa, pero por algún extraño motivo... se sentía completamente a salvo. Sorprendida, pero a salvo.  
-Mi nombre es Hinata, preciosa –dijo la intrusa, haciendo una delicada reverencia, revelando aún más su amplio busto-. Y soy un ser mágico que ha venido a ayudarte en esta noche tan especial para ti.  
-¿Un hada... madrina? ¿Cómo la Cenicienta?  
A pesar de lo inaudito de la situación en la que se hallaba, no le costó demasiado aceptar la idea de que la visitara un hada madrina. Sakura había dejado de creer en la magia hacía más de diez años, y sabía perfectamente que las hadas sólo existían en los cuentos o en las películas para críos. Y sin embargo, aquella despampanante chica aseguraba ser un hada de verdad... y la ojijade no podía hacer otra cosa que creer sus palabras. ¿Cómo iba a mentirle alguien con una sonrisa tan... plácida? Se sentía tan segura...  
Hinata soltó una dulce risita.  
-Bueno, ese es un excelente ejemplo, querida. Aunque las cosas no van a ser exactamente como en el cuento.  
-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sakura, alzando una ceja.  
La sonriente hada puso una mano sobre su busto con teatralidad.  
-Soy experta en hacer realidad los sueños de la gente. Pero entiendo que los sueños son complicados y que no puedo basarme exclusivamente en mi criterio. Por eso voy a necesitar tu ayuda para hacer que esta noche sea absoluta y totalmente inolvidable, preciosidad. Voy a concederte tres deseos a tu elección. ¡Puedes elegir libremente cualquier cosa que necesites para ir al baile y hacer que esta sea la mejor noche de tu vida!  
La expresión de la niña mimada fue pasando del asombro a la más absoluta fascinación, sin el menor atisbo de incredulidad. Se levantó de la cama y miró a su deslumbrante hada, tan emocionada que se le saltaron las lágrimas.  
-¿Cualquier cosa que quiera?- preguntó la joven ilusionada  
-Cualquiera cosa que tu corazón anhele, tesoro. Siempre que tenga relación con el baile de esta noche –añadió el hada, levantando un dedo para hacer énfasis.  
¡Eso era mucho mejor que el cuento de la Cenicienta! ¿Por qué dejar que el hada eligiera por ella si podía tener exactamente lo que buscaba? Pensó en su vestido destrozado, en el cabrón de Sasuke... ¡En todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante ella! Podría convertir aquel baile de instituto en el evento más grande de la historia si así lo deseaba... ¡Y ella sería la protagonista!  
-Dios esto es... ¡Esto es fabuloso! Creía que iba a ser la peor noche de mi vida pero... pero... ¡Casi no me lo creo! ¡Ino no me creera cuando se lo cuente!  
El hada puso sus manos sobre sus amplias caderas, todavía sonriente.  
-Bueno, cariño. Recuerda que tienes que salir para el baile dentro de cuarenta minutos. ¡No querrás hacerles esperar! –dijo la ojiperla, acariciando suavemente su cabello -. Y te aseguro que esta hada madrina está loca por conceder deseos. ¡Pide lo que quieras!  
Sakura ni siquiera reparó en el discreto tono de burla con el que el hada había acabado la frase. ¡Tenía tanta razón! El baile empezaría en breve y ella debía aprovechar bien sus deseos. La pelirrosa miró el vestido, hecho una bola en el suelo de su habitación. Sabía por dónde empezaría.  
-Hada madrina –dijo con solemnidad-. Estoy lista para pedir mi primer deseo.  
-¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí! –dijo Hinata, visiblemente emocionada-. Vas a tener tu deseo, niña preciosa. ¡Pide por esa boquita cualquier cosa que quieras!  
En condiciones normales, a la ojijade le habría parecido muy poco apropiada la actitud del hada, tan ansiosa por concederle un deseo. Pero ella no reparó en eso. Tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. ¡Un lugar en el que todos sus sueños estaban a punto de hacerse realidad!  
-Hinata, para el baile de graduación deseo llevar el vestido de mis sueños. ¡Con todos los complementos!  
-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡Niña preciosa, sí! –  
La belleza de piel nívea sacó de entre sus voluminosos pechos una deslumbrante varita mágica con incrustaciones de diamante y la alzó orgullosa-¡Tu deseo va a hacerse realidad como que me llamo Hinata! ¡Oh, sí! ¡SÍ, CARIÑOOO!  
Con la varita en una mano, el hada comenzó a canturrear envolviendo a Sakura en un torbellino de purpurina y destellos. La joven estaba tan maravillada con la magia y las luces que ni siquiera prestó atención a la curiosa sonrisa del hada.  
-¡...gala-sadoola-magika-dooooooOOOOOH, SANTO CIELO! Vo... ¡Voy a cumplir tu deseo, primor! Bibbity Bobbity...  
De pronto, hubo un fogonazo y la porrista fue incapaz de ver nada más allá de la resplandeciente luz que envolvía todo a su alrededor. Se sentía liviana, como si estuviese flotando. Y de hecho... ¡Sí, estaba flotando, suspendida en aquel vacío fulgurante! No trascurrieron ni cinco segundos cuando la chica notó de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies, y al instante el escenario volvió a dibujarse a su alrededor. Los destellos fueron disolviéndose poco a poco hasta que fue capaz de distinguir junto a ella la majestuosa y sonriente figura de su hada madrina, que la miraba con un gesto de ensueño mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su varita mágica. ¡Todo era tan... maravilloso!  
-Tu deseo se ha cumplido, preciosidad –dijo el hada, satisfecha hasta límites insospechados por la joven-. ¡Sin duda vas a ser la más bella del baile! –añadió, mandándole un seductor beso.  
Sakura apenas podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Ya no estaba en su habitación, sino en el salón del piso de abajo, justo frente al enorme espejo que ella misma había roto en pedazos minutos atrás y que ahora lucía milagrosamente intacto. Reflejada en aquel espejo, vio algo que la dejó sin respiración.  
-Y bien, tesoro –dijo la ojiperla, con una mano en la cadera y la otra blandiendo su chisporroteante varita- ¿Soy buena en mi trabajo o no?  
Su lustrosa melena estaba recogida en un exquisito moño, tan perfecto que el que le habían hecho en la peluquería no podía compararse ni de lejos. El maquillaje de su cara era digno del de una estrella de Hollywood, y el vestido... ¡El vestido! La pelirrosa creía que el vestido de la tienda se acercaba a su ideal de perfección, pero palidecía al lado de la maravilla que llevaba puesta. Era un precioso vestido largo de color azul oscuro que acababa en una ostentosa y refulgente cola de seda celeste. El escote realzaba y acentuaba sus pequeños pechos de una forma un tanto atrevida, pero muy elegante. Llevaba un par de guantes largos de satén blanco, y unos brillantes pendientes de diamante a juego con el distinguido collar con joyas incrustadas que centelleaba alrededor de su cuello. Era una visión de ensueño.  
-Hada madrina... esto es... esto es... ¡No tengo palabras! ¡Jamás he estado tan guapa en mi vida!  
Sakura Posaba frente al espejo, emocionada y orgullosa de su cuerpo y su resplandeciente vestido. ¿Quién necesitaba al tarado de Sasuke? ¡Si se presentaba así en el baile, todos los chicos del instituto harían cola para ser su pareja! Y probablemente incluso las chicas porque... ¡Oh, Dios! No podía dejar de mirar su reflejo. ¡Estaba embelesada!  
-Pero no olvides, preciosa, que todavía tienes dos deseos esperando para convertirte en la más dichosa de las criaturas –añadió la peliazul-. Dos deseos para ti solita, querida.  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!- ella se había quedado embobada lanzándole besos a su reflejo. Su hada tenía razón; todavía quedaban dos deseos que gastar. El vestido y los complementos eran ideales, pero no iba a ser tan tonta como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de su vida. Aquella noche tenía que ser realmente inolvidable... ¡la noche más especial de su vida! Una noche que sería recordada en la historia de Ciudad Acero. Pero... ¿por qué dejarlo ahí?  
-¡Hinata! –dijo Sakura, ajustándose uno de los guantes-. Prepárate porque ya sé cuál va a ser mi segundo deseo.  
-¡Oh! ¿De verdad, primor? –exclamó el hada, acariciando distraídamente su cabello -. ¡Eso es fantástico! Estaré feliz de poder cumplir tu deseo, niñita preciosa.  
Tal y cómo había ocurrido la vez anterior, un brillo especial se hizo presente en la mirada del hada. Naturalmente, la joven siguió sin darse cuenta de ello, pues estaba concentrada en lo que iba a pedir.  
-Deseo que esta noche sea nombrada Reina del Baile de Graduación... ¡De todos los bailes de graduación del país, porque mi coronación va a ser retransmitida en directo en la televisión nacional!  
-Sí... sí... sí... ¡OH, SÍ! ¡Piensa a lo grande, preciosa! ¡Bibbity Bobbity! ¡Bibbity Bobbity! –comenzó a alabar la ojiperla, alzando la varita y llenando el salón de estrellitas-. Qué tus sueños... ¡Se hagan realidad!  
El hada madrina volvió a hacer cursis pases con su varita. Sakura ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, tan asombrada como estaba por la rutilante lluvia de polvos de hada que inundaba su salón. De pronto, la televisión se encendió.  
-... muy interesante, Idate –dijo la voz de un conocido presentador de televisión, dando las noticias en la cadena con más audiencia del país-. Pero sin duda el evento de esta noche es la retransmisión del baile de graduación del Instituto de Konoha en Ciudad Acero. Tenemos ahí a nuestra enviada especial Mei Terumi , dispuesta para el gran evento.  
La imagen cambió a una vista general de la fachada del instituto, aunque Sakura apenas podía reconocerlo con tantos adornos y tanta gente saludando a la cámara a la luz de los focos. Una periodista pelirroja con un bonito vestido de color rosa claro sonreía a la cámara mientras sostenía el micrófono.  
-Así es, Idate. No se ha hablado de otra cosa esta última semana que de la coronación de Sakura Haruno , reina indiscutible de este y todos los bailes de graduación del país.  
Junto a la presentadora, apareció una foto de archivo en la que la ojijade salía con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo y sacando la lengua mientras hacía el signo de la victoria con ambas manos.  
-Aún no sabemos si la susodicha acudirá con pareja o no, . ¡Pero no tenemos la menor duda de que su entrada va a ser espectacular! La alfombra roja ya está preparada y, a falta de media hora para que comience el evento, la pregunta que todos nos hacemos es: ¿qué vestido llevará ella?  
-Gracias, Mei –dijo el presentador, volviendo a aparecer en pantalla-. Ahora vamos con el parte meteorológico, pero no cambien de cadena porque pronto volveremos a Konoha para seguir de cerca...  
Hinata apagó la tele con un movimiento de su varita  
, mientras la ojijade se puso a aplaudir, riendo como no había reído en su vida.  
-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Voy a salir en la tele! Ahora sí que voy a ser la envidia de todas en el instituto. ¡Ino se va a morir cuando se entere! Seguro que ahora mismo está mandándome mensajes haciéndome la pelota –rió ella-. ¡Voy a mi cuarto a por el móvil!  
La bella joven se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin poder parar de sonreír, con la cola de su vestido de gala ondulando tras ella.  
-Pero preciosa –dijo la hada, llamándole la atención-. ¡Todavía te queda un deseo, y el baile es dentro de media hora!  
Sakura se volvió para ver como el hada madrina la miraba sin molestarse en disimular un pequeño deje de impaciencia en su tranquilizadora mirada. La ojiperla frotaba la varita con cierta inquietud, deseosa de volver a usarla.  
-¡Sí, es verdad! –dijo, llevándose una mano a la cara-. ¡Todo tiene que estar listo para la hora del baile!  
Asi que hizo un pequeño repaso de la situación mientras regresaba al salón. Ya tenía el vestido y la atención que merecía. ¡Ahora sólo necesitaba una pareja!  
-¡Hada madrina! –dijo.  
-¡¿Sí?! –sonrió Hinata con malicia .  
-Deseo que... eh... ¡Un momento! Espera un momento.  
La pelirrosa no prestó atención al mohín del hada, molesta por no haber podido usar su magia una vez más. Una idea acababa de asaltar a la joven : ¿por qué iba a ir al baile con Sasuke, pudiendo ir con quién deseara? Su ex novio había demostrado ser un cabrón insensible que no había tenido ningún reparo en engañarla con la chica más deshabrida del pueblo. ¡No se merecía ser su Rey de la Graduación!  
-Niña preciosa... –dijo el hada, visiblemente más impaciente- ¿No ibas a pedirme un deseo, primor?  
-Sí, sí... eh...  
Podía desear ir con alguno de los chicos mayores que ya se habían graduado del instituto. ¿Pero era suficiente? ¡Tenía que pensar a lo grande! Tenía que desear que la acompañara algún actor de cine o un deportista de élite. Alguien guapo, famoso y con dinero... ¡La mejor pareja para aparecer en público ante todo el país! La joven sonrió. Ya sabía quién sería su rey.  
-Deseo... –dijo.  
-¿Sí...? –dijo Hinata, sin disimular una cruel sonrisa.  
-Deseo que mi pareja para el baile sea...¡Naruto Uzumaki! –anunció , con una radiante sonrisa que, al momento, fue sustituida por una expresión de horror-. Espera... ¿qué? ¡¿Qué cojones acabo de decir?!  
Sakura se sintió aún más escandalizada cuando se dio cuenta de que su hada madrina le miró de forma muy depredadora.  
La ojijade intentó hablar, pero sencillamente no encontraba palabras.  
-¡...un rey! –aceptó el hada, ¡Un rey precioso para esta reina tan guapa ¡SÍ! ¡Bibbity Bobbity...! ¡  
Sakura retrocedió asustada cuando lanzo un nuevo fogonazo de magia. Esta vez no hubo ingravidez ni destellos, sólo silencio... y miedo.  
-Po... por favor –dijo la pelirrosa. Su maquillaje lucía perfecto a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-. No... no acabo de entender lo que está ocurriendo aquí... Pero creo que esto se me ha ido de las manos... Ti... ¡Tienes que marcharte!  
Era como si hasta ese momento no hubiese sido capaz de percibir lo irracional de la situación... ¡Y lo potencialmente peligroso que resultaba! Pero ahora todo empezaba a tambalearse dentro de su cabeza, asustándola de una forma inconcebible.  
-Ya tienes tus tres deseos, preciosa. ¡Disfruta de ellos mientras puedas! –fue todo lo que dijo el hada,, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de picardía!  
En ese momento, la puerta de entrada abrió, dejando ver a la última persona con la que Sakura deseaba encontrarse.  
-¡Hola, bombón! –dijo Naruto , cerrando la puerta y ofreciéndole un ramo de flores-. ¡Caray! ¡Estás tan...! Estás muy... –el chico soltó una risa muy atractiva- ¿Lista para el baile?  
-No... no... ¡NO, NO, NO! –gritó Sakura, retrocediendo espantada-. ¡No pienso ir al baile con este bicho raro! ¡Antes prefiero no ir a ningún sitio! –miró a su hada madrina, que contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa, sentada elegantemente en un cojín de seda púrpura apoyado en el suelo-. ¡Tú! ¿No decías que eras mi hada madrina? ¡Haz que este memo salga de mi casa ahora mismo!  
La belleza sobrenatural comenzó a reír y, levitando elegantemente, se puso en pie sin esfuerzo. Mientras le daba una escalofriante sonrisa.  
-Pero niña preciosa –dijo el hada, con teatralidad-, ¿no te acuerdas de que sólo tenías derecho a tres deseos? ¡Creo que lo dejé muy claro! Además, ¿cuándo he dicho que fuera un hada madrina? Sólo dije que era un ser mágico.  
-¿Qué...?  
Sakura estuvo al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando vio como la atractiva joven se aproximaba a Naruto , moviendo sus caderas con aire seductor. El adolescente sonreía , sin poder apartar los ojos de la mujer.  
-Soy la esposa de Naruto, ¡por supuesto! –rió, apretando el rostro del chico contra su impresionante busto-. ¡El niño más precioso y más adorable del mundo! ¡Lo más bonito de Konoha y del universo! ¿Hay algo que tu esposa pueda hacer por ti, príncipe precioso? –añadió, acariciando el pelo del ojiazul.  
El chico, rojo como un tomate, comenzó acariciar el cabello de su auto proclamada esposa, para darle un tierno beso en los labios.  
Sakura no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí mismo... ¡en su sala! Y encima todo ese asunto de hadas madrinas y magia... ¡Era una auténtica locura!  
-Ya... ¡Ya basta! –gritó, sin apartar los ojos de la pareja.  
Naruto giro su la cara havia la ojijade y sonrió a su vecina.  
-¿Algún problema, monada? –dijo, cinicamente el Uzumaki.  
-¡¿Algún problema?! –repitió Sakura, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Ya lo creo que hay un problema! ¡Exijo saber lo que está ocurriendo aquí, pedazo de imbécil! ¿Has pagado a una prostituta para que me drogue y me meta estupideces en la cabeza? –la pelirrosa trató inútilmente de quitarse uno de los guantes-. ¿Y de dónde habéis sacado este vestido? ¿Por qué no me lo puedo quitar? ¡Mierda!  
La chica no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Bueno, niña. Creo que la respuesta es evidente, ¿no? No te costó tanto aceptar la existencia de las hadas y la magia cuando me presente en tu dormitorio hace media hora, ¿me equivoco?- se burló Hinata.  
-La... ¡la magia no existe, capullo! –gritó la ojijade, agarrando unas tijeras e intentando cortar el vestido sin éxito-. ¿Pero qué...?  
-El vestido es mágico, preciosa –dijo la ojiperla-. ¡Lo he creado especialmente para que luzca impecable tooooda la noche! Aunque ahora que lo pienso, le falta un detallito... –el hada se sacó la varita apuntó con él a Sakura-. Bibbity Bobbity... ¡Bibbity Bobbity...! ¡Con esta canción yo hago Bibbity Bobbity, Bibbity Boo…! ¡Bibbity Boobity! ¡Boobbity Bibbity! ¡Bibbity Bobity BOOBS!

El único trauma de Sakura con respecto a su cuerpo, era que no tenía pechos grandes, era bella si, pero siempre quiso tener mínimo una copa D en vez de su modesta C. Para su horror su sueño se volvía realidad, como si fueran globos, sus pechos aumentaron de tamaño hasta alcanzar la talla E. Y todo sin que el maldito vestido se reventará.

-¿Que rayos pasa?- preguntó en pánico la porrista.

-Hace un año en una excursión playera, encontre una botella antigua, la traje a casa y quise lavarla para convertirla en una lámpara- explicó el Uzumaki- Imagina mi sorpresa cuando al destapar la botella, salió una columna de humo roja de la que salió Hinata.

-¿Ella es un genio?- preguntó pálida la ojijade.

-Efrit, el término correcto es efrit- corrigió Hinata que había cambiado su atuendo, luciendo como una sultana- los Efrit tenemos los poderes de un genio, pero no concedemos deseos, de hecho….. Normalmente mataríamos a quien nos libere.

-Para mi fortuna ella leyó mi mente para así pensar en una forma de atormentarme previo a liquidarme y al ver en ella…- explicó el ojiazul- se enamoró de mi.

-Oye, tus llamados "padrinos" están robando tu herencia, eres dulce y considerado, guapo y de gran corazón- enunció sus cualidades Hinata- ¿Que chica en su sano juicio no se iba a enamorar de ti?- miró a Sakura casi de forma retórica- así que…. Lo converti en mi amado esposo y como una buena esposa que soy, decidí que tendría lo que legítimamente es suyo y más.

Por ejemplo un harén de cachondas y complacientes concubinas para nuestro deleite personal.

Naruto sólo se sonrojo, por ello, aunque Hinata tardo tiempo en convencerlo de su idea, seguía poniéndose así por ello, lo que lo hacia más adorable aún para su auto proclamada esposa.

Y dando su punto, con un chasquido, el vestido de noche de la porrista se convirtió en otra cosa.

Sakura seguía teniendo su cabello y maquillaje pulcramente arreglados, sólo que ahora tenía una tiara de plata en la cabeza, un top de seda roja, un pantalón del mismo material y zapatillas negras, además de tener brazaletes y una gargantilla de plata también.

-No se saldrán con la suya- tuvo su esperanza la joven- alguien va a notar que desaparecí.

-¿Quien mi niña preciosa? ¿Sasuke, tus padres, tus amigas Ino y Tenten?- preguntó retóricamente la ojiperla con mucha burla en su tono de voz- Sasuke ahora esta ocupado dándole la mejor follada de su hasta hoy célibe vida a mi cuñadita, tus papis pronto no sabran que existes y sobre tus amigas, ¿Recuerdas lo de darle a mi esposo un harén de cachondas esclavas? Digamos que tendrás la compañía de esas perras que tienes por amigas.

Naruto era buena persona y todo, pero santo no era, las tres perras alfa de su escuela a menudo se burlaban de él por ser un friki amante de la robótica y un huérfano. Así que cuando Hinata le habló del harén y le preguntó por alguna candidata, el no lo pensó dos veces, esas tres estarían ahí por haber sido unas perras con él, la broma a la pelirrosa era un toque que por diversión fue añadido por Hinata para tratar con la peor de las tres.

-Bueno, cariño, hora de ir al baile- anunció Hinata que ahora usaba un sexy vestido de noche rojo y estaba arreglada de tal forma que parecía o modelo o estrella de cine.

-Naruto, por favor, por lo que más quieras- trató de rogar Sakura antes de que la efrit hiciera el pase final.

La mente de la ojijade fue borrada, ahora sólo sabía una cosa, era una cachonda y sexy esclava al servicio de sus amos Naruto y Hinata.

-¿Podemos ir primero por la profesora Mitarashi ? - preguntó el Uzumaki a su esposa dándole la mano de forma cortes- su enfermedad terminal se agrava a cada momento.

Hinata sólo sonrió y asintió, por eso se había enamorado de él, por ello sintió tanto placer por convertir a sus atormentadores en sus perras personales, su "Madrina" fue la primera el ser la esclava de Naruto y convirtió al padrino en una estatua que adorna ahora la sala de la casa del Ojiazul. Su casa, a la que daría unos toques personales, después de todo, ahora ambos tendrían la vida de sultanes.

 **Y corte.**

 **Puff, me divertí mucho escribiendo el one shoot, esperó que ustedes se divirtieran leyendolo.**

 **Este es uno de** **tres one** **shoot en los que ando trabajando y esperó publicar a la brevedad, todos con temáticas diferentes (bueno uno de ellos no esta tan alejada de este) que esperó llegado su momento, disfruten leer.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


End file.
